


Be Here

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr





	Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156278980254/sherlock-slipped-out-of-bed-and-johns-hand)

Sherlock slipped out of bed, and John’s hand immediately fell onto the empty space where he had been. His head jerked awake. “Sherlock?” he called groggily. “Come back to bed.”

“Just a minute,” Sherlock said, leaving the room.

John’s chest constricted, and he grasped the mattress next to him. It was warm in bed, but somehow he didn’t feel warm. His arms shivered, his whole body tensed. He brought his legs up towards him. He cried.

A minute later, Sherlock walked into the room, and immediately panicked the moment he saw John’s tears. He leapt onto the bed above the covers and cradled John’s face. “What’s wrong, why are you crying?”

“You left,” wept John, and Sherlock wiped away a tear with his thumb. “And I missed you. Please come back to bed.”

“Okay, I’m here, I’m here,” said Sherlock, getting back under the covers and holding John’s face again. “I’m here, and I love you.”

John kissed him, and Sherlock eagerly returned the kiss. John threw a leg over Sherlock’s waist. “If only I’d done this when you first came back.”

“You were hurting.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” said John. “But I couldn’t resist you, in the end. You’re like a drug.”

“I’m nothing but an addict. Like you, it seems.”

John let out a humourless giggle. “I feel empty without you, Sherlock. Absolutely bereft.”

“Well, I’m here now. I don’t want you to ever feel that way again.”

“You better be by my side to annoy me constantly, then.”

“You’ll get sick of me eventually. Don’t know how you put up with me,” Sherlock answered with a humourless grin.

“Like this,” said John, and he kissed him again.


End file.
